The Lion and the Snake
by RavenclawRanger
Summary: Athena Malfoy has been in love since her fourth year. The only problem, she loves a Weasley. When her parents found out, every thing changed, and the longer she's in love, the greater danger she's in.
1. Chapter 1

FRED

Dear Athena,

Where have you been? You haven't answered mine or George's owls all summer! Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that we'll be at the Quidditch World cup tomorrow, so if you message me during that time, I won't be available. I wish you would write once in a while. I miss you loads. Hope to see you soon!

Love,

Fred

I looked over the letter one last time, sighed, and sealed it. I walked down the stairs and fetched Errol from the kitchen. Why wouldn't Athena write back? Perhaps her parents found out about us. It seemed possible, a Malfoy daughter in love with a Weasley son. I highly doubt my parents would approve.

Father, Ron and George came bounding down the stairs. "Fred," Dad said, "Would you like to come with us to fetch Harry?" I started to shake my head, but then I saw George discreetly pull a bag of our Ton-Tounge Toffees out of his pocket, wink, then put them back. "Actually," I said, "I do wanna go"

Who knows, maybe this is just the distraction I need to take my mind off of Athena.

ATHENA

Joy rushed over me as I recalled Fred's latest letter. He'd be at the Quidditch Cup too! We're leaving tonight by Portkey. Perhaps tomorrow we'll see each other…

"ATHENA! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

I snapped out of my day dream. I'd forgotten we were at dinner. "Sorry father." I muttered under my breath. "Speak up! You know how I hate the mumbling!" My father snapped. "I asked you if your bags were packed. We're leaving right after dinner."

"Yes father, I'm all set." I finished eating and went up to my room. How long could I keep mine and Fred's relationship a secret? I'd have to tell my parents eventually. I sighed and picked up the photo Fred and I had taken on Christmas, when we'd started dating. He hasn't told his parents either. I guess we'll figure out what happens when it happens.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

FRED

We arrived at the World Cup campground early in the morning. We had to check in with a Muggle who needed constant memory wipes. As we were walking, I was looking at all the different tents. I spotted one with peacocks, and sitting right outside of it was… _Athena! _I needed to get her attention, so I said, "Wow! It sure is a nice day isn't it George?" I said it loud enough so she would hear, but not loud enough to wake up her parents.

It worked. She looked up from the book she was reading (A popular Muggle series called Sherlock Holmes) and smiled. She went inside and we walked on. We got our tents set up, and after a quick tour of both, we spilt up. Ginny stayed behind with Dad to watch the camp. Harry, Ron and Hermione went to get water. George and I went to gather firewood. George is the only one in our family that knows about mine and Athena's relationship. As we left our area, we saw Athena standing against a tree, smiling at me. She walked into the forest. George whispered "Meet me back here in 30 minutes" and walked off.

God I love my brother.

**ATHENA**

I waited for Fred underneath an old oak tree. Suddenly, I get an idea. I take off my cape and put my book on top of it. I then take the hunting knife I always carry with me and start climbing the tree. After a few minutes, I see Fred. He spots my cape and book and starts looking around. I start whistling and he looks up. Once he sees me, he shakes his head and calls, "If you don't get down here soon I'm leaving." He turned away. I hopped out of the tree. He faced me, smiled that big goofy grin of his and gave me a tight hug. "I've missed you so much." He whispered in my ear. "I've missed you too. My parents isolated me after I refused to go out with Ares Bulstrode."

We sat under the tree and talked for over half and hour. "Athena," Fred said, "we need to tell our families eventually." I sighed. "I know. I don't think I'm ready to tell my parents." I said. Fred turned my face so I was looking at him. "What about my parents?" I thought for a moment, then nodded my head. He stared into my eyes, smiled, and said "I love you."

He leaned in and kissed me.

**RON**

"George, I'm just going for a walk, what's the big bloody deal?!" I said. I ran off before he could get another word out. "Ron!" I heard him shouting. "Come back!" After I couldn't hear him anymore I slowed to a walk.

As I turned the corner, I stumbled across a young couple making out under an oak tree.

It was Fred and…._Athena Malfoy?!_

"OI! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!"

**Athena**

Fred and I chased his little brother back to the campsite. "DAD!" Ron said, making Mr. Weasley jump. "Fred was making out with Malfoy's daughter under a tree!" Mr. Weasley stared at Fred, then back to me, then back to Fred. "Is this true?" He whispered. "Yes father." Fred said. "I love Athena Malfoy. I have since the Christmas of our fourth year." Mr. Weasley seemed at lost for words. He looked back at me. I tried to give him a smile, but it didn't work. I wanted to cry. His family obviously didn't accept me. I turned to walk away, but Mr. Weasley grabbed my arm and said, "I need to say something to you, young lady." He sounded quite stern and angry. I looked at him. He smiled and said, "You're more than welcome to eat lunch with us if you'd like."

I went back to my tent and asked my mum, "May I eat lunch with Annelise Preminger?"

It wasn't a _complete_ lie. I stopped by her family's tent on the way back to the Weasley's.


	3. Chapter 3

**FRED:**

After lunch, Athena had to go back to her tent before her parents came looking for her. She got up, gave me a hug, and walked off waving. Dad, Bill, Charlie, Hermione and Ginny had all been okay with the fact we've been dating. Ron, Percy, and Harry, well, not so much. Those three kept on saying she would break my heart, and not to get too serious with her. But the fact was, I loved her, and nothing was going to change that.

**ATHENA**

After I got back to my tent, my father asked where I was. I told him I went for a walk, then stopped by Anneliese's tent. He went to check with them to see that I was not lying.

I went up to my room and laid on my bed. I started singing a song from my favorite muggle musical, Wizard of Oz.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high_

_There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby."_

I started thinking of when I had first seen Wizard of Oz. It was last summer, when my parents decided to let me spend all of break at a friend's house. I later realized they were giving me a taste of freedom before starting to try and arrange a marriage. I went to my friend Sophie Ashworth's house. She's a muggle-born, but my best friend. She showed me multiple musicals like Annie, Mary Poppins and we even went and saw Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street live. My favorite had been Wizard of Oz, mainly because I loved the music. I got back a week earlier than I was planned to, because my parents somehow figured out about Sophie's parents. We remained friends, but I sure got an earful.

"Athena," my mum called, "Please stop singing, we have to go!" I sighed and got into the outfit I had bought last week: A black spaghetti strap dress with green trimmings, a black leather jacket, green ripped leggings and my favorite black leather boots. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, and set off to the field.

When we got to the Top Box, I noticed the Weasley's were in front of us. Father said something to Mr. Weasley which made him go red. Ron, Harry and Percy were all glaring at me with hatred. Fred checked to see my parents weren't looking, then winked at me. I gave him a small smile in return.

Towards the end of the game, I started thinking of how to break the news to my parents. Suddenly, I noticed that Krum and Lynch went speeding towards the ground. I heard snippets of conversation in front of me.

"They're going to crash!"

"No they're not!"

"Lynch is!"

Lynch hit the ground with a thud. No one knew where the Snitch went, until Krum held it up. The final was Bulgaria: 160 Ireland: 170.

Ireland won, but Krum got the Snitch. Who would've guessed?


	4. Chapter 4

**FRED**

After the match, we all stayed up talking about the game until Ginny fell asleep right at the table. We all went to bed after that.

I had a great dream that night. Athena and I were sitting by the lake at Hogwarts, enjoying a lunch the house elves had prepared for us. It was quiet, the only sound was the wind rustling through the trees. She looked so beautiful, in a dark blue short sleeved dress that stopped about six centimeters below the knee, and she had on her leather boots that made her almost as tall as me. She looked at me with her eyes that were as blue and beautiful as sapphires Her hair was a caramel brown and slightly curled. I ran my fingers through her hair, she leaned in, and-

"Up! Everyone get up now!" Dad was going around shaking people awake. The campsite sounded differently. There was no more singing, only screaming and psychotic laughter. We ran out and saw a group of people in masks holding their wands and levitating the muggle that had checked us in, along with a woman and two children.

"Fred, George! You keep an eye on your sister!" Dad, Bill, Charlie and Percy all ran off to help, George, Ginny and the rest of us headed off for the woods.

We ran for almost fifteen minutes before stopping behind a tree, the same tree I had met Athena at this afternoon. After a couple minutes, I noticed that Ron, Harry and Hermione were gone.

"Who was that?" asked Ginny.

"Some of my dad's old friends." Responded a voice from above.

We all looked up to see who had spoken. Athena dropped from the tree. "I overheard him talking with some others." She had a look of absolute disdain on her face. "My dad told us to run off and not tell anyone what had happ- Fred, why are you staring at me like that?"

The fact was, I had never seen her showing that much skin. Everytime she wore something that might have been revealing, she would put a jacket or leggings on. But now she was standing there in a "camisole" and "surfer shorts" (at least, I think those were the names).

She must have realized what I was thinking. She laughed and said "Just don't make a move in front of your family, we don't want to scare them." We all laughed and relaxed for a few minutes. We talked about the match, school, anything really to keep our minds off the attacks. Suddenly, Draco Malfoy popped from a bush a few feet away.

"Ah-ha! I knew you were in love with a filthy blood traitor! Wait til father hears about this!"

Athena's eyes widened and filled with fear as Draco ran off. "Oh no," was all she said before she began sobbing.


	5. Chapter 5

I held her in my arms while she sobbed. Ginny rubbed her back, and George pulled some tissues from his pocket. After a few minutes, she took some slow breaths and calmed down a bit.

"I need to go." She said. We all got up and walked back towards camp.

"Fred! George! Ginny!" We heard father calling. We turned around. Him, Ron, Harry and Hermione were all right behind. Ron and Harry looked at Athena like she was a raccoon that just rolled out of the garbage, but when Harry saw her tear covered face, he looked guilty. Ginny explained what had happened. Harry, Hermione and Dad all looked sad, but Ron couldn't help but smirk. I almost smacked him.

"I should go. See you at school." Athena ran off towards the campsite, not even looking back.

**ATHENA**

I knew I was screwed the instant Draco ran off. My parents were going to disown me before I even started my sixth year. When I got to the tent, I wiped my face and acted natural, maybe there's a chance Draco didn't tell my parents. I walked inside.

It was a ridiculous hope. My dad slapped me the instant I walked in.

"ATHENA HERA MALFOY!" He shouted. "THIS HAD BETTER BE A LIE CREATED BY YOUR BROTHER!"

I looked at my dad and said "No father. It is true. I love Fred Weasley."

My dad looked at me with a mixture of emotions. Anger, repulsion, confusion. "Fine, if that's the case, you know the punishment." My father's eyes were cold. "You have three days to find a place to stay. You will no longer be welcomed in this family unless you change your ways. We're leaving now. When we get home, pack your things and be ready to leave when you find a place.

My father and brother walked to their rooms. I looked at my mum. She went up to me and shoved something in my hand. It was a piece of paper with a ring attached to it. She whispered "Don't let your father or brother see it." And went upstairs. I walked slowly to my room. I quickly packed my things. When we got downstairs, I grabbed my mother's arm, and we went back to Malfoy Manor, my previous home.


	6. Chapter 6

**ATHENA**

I'm lucky in the fact I know exactly where Sophie lives, and that she lives only half a mile away. When I got to my room. I looked at what my mum had given me. I was a silver ring with a small, but beautiful, ruby in it. It looked just like the one mum had. The note read:

_Dearest Athena,_

_If you're reading this, then the unthinkable has happened. Please remember that I never wanted to disown you, but if I didn't agree, well, you remember Aunt Bella right? Anyway, this ring is enchanted. I'm not sure if you noticed, but mine is the same. What you do is hold the ruby, and speak into it. When you're done, you can press again to send the message, or press and hold to delete. When you send a message, my ring will turn warm, and vice versa. To listen to a message, you just have to press the ruby while its warm. I've also included an enchanted paper, you show it to someone, and they'll see exactly what you want them to see. I'll miss you very much darling._

_All my love, forever and always, Mum_

As I reread the note, a tear slipped down my cheek. I put on the ring, pressed the ruby and said "Mum I read the note. I love you too, forever and always" I sent the message, and packed my bag. My mum had placed an undetectable expansion charm on it. It was small, light, and wouldn't draw much attention, perfect for my need.

The rest of my family was asleep. I snuck out of my room and down the stairs. My mum was standing at the foot of the stairs.

She looked at me with sad eyes. "I love you so much darling. Remember that, and stay safe." She said. She wrapped me in a hug.

"I love you too mum. Forever and always." I said as we broke apart. We stared at each other, not wanting to be the first to leave. Suddenly, my mum turned away, but not without saying "I love you," one last time.

With a heavy heart, I walked out the front door and down the road to Sophie's house.

**SOPHIE**

'I swear to God whoever that is better go away before I murder them.' Was my first thought as I walked to the front door. Upon seeing it was a sad, broken Athena, my thought became, 'Whoever made her cry like this is going to get murdered.'

"My dad disowned me." She said quietly. She had been crying. Her voiced cracked. "I need a place to stay."

At that moment, I realized my mum was right behind me. I turned around, and before I could get another word out, she said, "Well of course dear, I'm not going to let you be homeless forever! Come inside, I'll make you girls some chocolate milkshakes."


	7. Chapter 7

**FRED**

When we got home, I told mum about all that had happened. She asked the typical question: Have we been having sex? I answered with a truthful no, Athena wanted to at least be out of school first. Mum was excited to hear that I had a girlfriend, but less excited when she heard that Athena's parents had most likely found out.

"Oh the poor child!" She said. "Send her an owl saying we can take her in for a few weeks if nessecary."

"We might not have to, there's an owl there!" Hermione said.

It was from her. It said:

_Dear Fred (and any other Weasleys worried about me),_

_I'm safe. I snuck out last night and went to my friend Sophie's house. I'll be there the rest of the summer if you need to reach me. Turns out, my mum didn't want to disown me, but father insisted (plus my Aunt Bella's a total psychopath, but she's in Azkaban, so I think we're good.)_

_Fred: It was good to see you again. I missed you loads._

_To Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny, thanks for welcoming me in. I'll see you all on September 1st!_

_Sincerely, Athena_

"Oh she's safe! Probably not happy though, look at the paper." I noticed the paper was covered in tear marks. We wrote back and forth until school started, and the night before we headed to Kings Cross, I wished Athena was there with me, so I could hold her in my arms and make sure she knew she was loved.


	8. Chapter 8

**ATHENA**

As we headed to Kings Cross Station, I couldn't help but worry about how my parents would behave when they saw me. Sophie must have sensed my worries, because she reached over and squeezed my hand. She gave me her smile that could brighten anyone's day.

"Asena!" Said Sophie's little sister Anya from the back seat, "Can we do se sing where you change your face? Pwease?" Anya was such a cutie. She was only four, and couldn't yet pronounce her 'th' or 'l' sounds.

"Okay," I said with a smile. I really liked my animagus powers. I could transform myself to look like anyone. I concentrated and turned my face into into that of a sheep's. Anya giggled in delight. I then turned my face into a frog, a cow, a penguin, and even into the Chesire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

I spent the rest of the car ride making my face into different forms for Anya's delight. When we pulled in, the nervousness settled in again. We got our trunks from the car, put them onto trolleys, and went into the station.

When we approached the wall between Platforms 9 and 10, I almost didn't go through I was so scared, but I did, and I will never forget what I saw.

My brother was standing amongst a group of sixth and seventh year Slytherins, and when I passed they started yelling things like "Filthy blood traitor!" "You deserved to be disowned!" "Why'd you even bother coming back?"

I kept walking past the hatred. My friend Cedric Diggory had noticed and came over.

"Hey, just ignore them, okay?" He said. "I'm glad you came back, it wouldn't have been the same here without you, you little knucklehead." He ruffled my hair in the way an older brother might do. And in reality, that's what he was to me, an older brother (okay, he's only about 3-4 months older than me, but whatever).

After Sophie and I got our trunks on the train, we went to say goodbye to her parents. I made one last transformation for Anya, and we turned to see my father glaring at me. My mother held up her hand, showing me her ring. I lifted my hand and showed my mother my ring. She nodded and gave me a soft smile that I found it hard to return. My father sneered and turned my mother away.

We got back to our compartment to find Fred and George sitting in there. When Fred saw me, he got up and held me tightly in his arms for a long time. I could feel his strong arms through my t-shirt. I could smell the comforting scent of his clothes, clean, but with a slightly smoky smell, as if he had been sitting by a campfire.

He finally pulled away and looked down at me. Sometimes I really liked being only 1.5 meters tall, because not only could I look up at Fred, who was 1.91 meters, but whenever we kissed, he would pick me up.

We sat down, well more like he sat and I laid my head in his lap, and talked about what I had been doing at Sophie's.

We talked about seeing Mary Poppins and buying the song books. Fred kept asking me to sing something, so I did:

"_Chim, chimney_

_Chim, chimney_

_Chim, chim, cher-ee_

_A sweep is as lucky_

_As lucky can be_

_Chim, chimney_

_Chim, chimney_

_Chim, chim, cher-"_

"Oh, it's just Athena." Said a voice.

"Sounded like a dying bloody ass to me." Said another.

I looked over. Astoria and Daphne Greengrass were standing there glaring at me.

"You filthy blood traitor!" Daphne said loudly. "You've tainted the Malfoy name, oh wait! You're NOT a Malfoy, you dirty slut."

Sophie jumped up and told them to leave.

"Oh this is rich," Said Astoria. "The MUDBLOOD is defending the BLOOD TRAITOR."

Sophie pushed them out and slammed the door shut behind them. She said, "Just ignore them. They're assbutts."

Suddenly the door started opening. Sophie jumped up and said, "I thought I told you to get out you stupid bitches!"

"Well then," turns out it Cedric "I was going to offer Athena a cream puff to cheer her up, but if that's my welcome."

Sophie blushed and apologized. I decided to change the subject.

"What's a cream puff?" I asked

"Its like a sweet dough with cream in the middle. Here." He pulled one out of a box and handed it to me. It was one of the most delicious things I ever tasted.

Cedric stayed in my compartment for the rest of the ride. We talked and ate sweets. When the five minute alert came on, Cedric headed out. We all put on our robes, and I prepared for the words and glares that were sure to come my way.

"Miss Athena!" A voice called.

I turned to see Professor McGonagall standing outside of my compartment. "Would you please come with me?" I looked at Fred. He looked nervous. I nodded.

We walked off the train and into a carriage standing apart from the others. I patted the thestral pulling the cart as I got in.

As we headed to the castle, Professor McGonagall explained what was going on.

"We recieved many letters from Slytherin parents," she said. "They said they didn't want a blood traitor sharing a dorm with their children. We've decided it's in your best interest to keep you away from such nastiness. We need to discuss with Professor Dumbledore your housing arrangements.

We got out of the carriage and ran from there to the castle. We walked into the Great Hall and up to the Head table. When Professor Dumbledore saw us coming, he stood up.

"Hello Miss Athena," he said. "It's good to see you again. Now, neither Hufflepuff nor Ravenclaw have extra housing, so you'll being staying in Gryffindor. Are there any issues on that?"

"No sir." I said. I kept my face straight on the outside, but on the inside, I jumped for joy. Goodbye Greengrass and Bulstrode, hello Ashworth and Weasley.


	9. Chapter 9

**FRED**

Nothing made me happier than hearing that Athena would be staying in Gryffindor. When I walked in and saw her sitting in Gryffindor robes at the Gryffindor table, I sat down next to her and put my arm around her. Everything seemed like it would be great.

And then the Slytherins walked in. First came the looks. The looks were easy to ignore. But then came the words. At first, the words were mainly said between Slytherins.

"Did you hear?"

"She's making it so obvious that she's a blood traitor."

"At least she's not in OUR dorm any more."

Then, the words were thrown directly at Athena.

"You blood traitor!"

"I'm GLAD you left the family!"

"You deserve worse than disownage!"

Finally, Professor McGonagall swooped down from the Head Table. She looked livid.

"Enough of that! Go back to your own table and wait for the feast to start! Go on!"

The Slytherins sulked away while glaring at Athena and I. I leaned in to her and said, "Don't listen to them. How your dad treated you was not fair. You didn't deser-"

She cut me off with a kiss on the cheek. "Don't you worry about me." She said. "I'll be alright."

When Harry, Hermione and Ron walked in, Athena looked up at them and gave them a friendly wave. Harry and Hermione returned the wave with a smile. Ron's ears turned red and he stormed over.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Ron snapped. "Why isn't she sitting with her Pureblood elitist friends?"

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped. "Leave them alone, she's not doing anything to you!" Hermione shoved him along, gave Athena an apologetic look, and walked away.

"Sorry about Ron, he can be a right foul git at times." Harry said. "Well, we're going to be housemates now so…" He stuck out his hand towards Athena. She smiled and shook it. Harry smiled back and walked away.

I brushed a strand of hair back from Athena's face. She looked up at me and though she was smiling, I could see her eyes had turned a grayish-blue, a sign that she was sad. I wrapped my arm around her and held her tightly. I planted a light kiss on her head. She buried her face in my shoulder. It broke my heart to see her so down. I knew I had to do something to get her spirits up, but what?

"Hey Athena," A voice said. I looked up and saw Sophie sitting across from Athena. I hadn't even noticed she sat down. "What did the king say when Simba was moving too slow?" Athena looked up at her, confused.

"He told him to Mufasa!" Sophie exclaimed. Athena broke a smile and wiped a tear.

I don't think I've ever been more confused.


End file.
